To Live is to Slowly Be Born
by Chicky-Meg
Summary: Sitting by myself at the end of the table, I take a look around. It amazes me how we all look the same age, but yet I’m 246 years of age. That’s how life goes when you’re a half Vampire. Rating will change.


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything, except my own Character. AU.

X

I have been sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor. This does not bother me, for I have been told that he was a great man. What does bother me is how these _children _are going to be. I tend to get a headache easily. Sitting by myself at the end of the table, I take a look around. It amazes me how we all look the same age, but yet I'm 246 years of age. That's how life goes when you're a half Vampire.

I did not fall into this situation on purpose. Albus Dumbledore and I had a chat oh so many years ago about me coming to Hogwarts. That was before Voldemort, and now I am attending this school after his time. See, I have known about magic for a long time. I have lived around others with wands, but I have never had the pleasure of owning one in my own possession. Now I have a beautiful Ebony wand, 12 Inches, good for Defense. It is very special to me, and I will give it great care.

I notice that everyone is now standing and heading for their rooms. The weather outside is rather cold on this lonely November night, but it does not bother me in the least. I finish my very rare steak fast, but not to fast. I don't want to give anyone a scare yet with me showing off my lovely fangs. Maybe some other time.

I gather my small bag and follow everyone out. I have only been inside this enormous Castle once, so I don't know my way around. I am going to do the smart thing here and follow the Gryffindor table. I have to share a room with 3 other young ladies. This should be fun, staying up late and talking about_ boys_. Please, I have better stuff to do with my time.

I follow slowly behind everyone, drinking them in. Some look very mature for 7th years, while others look the age of 13. I can see they haven't hit puberty yet, but the time for them will come. One may think that a Vampire may be behind in times, but let me assure you, we know more then you think. I am still following silently behind everyone when I notice that they are entering a small entrance through a portrait of a fat lady. Finally, now I can get some sleep.

I am not your normal type of Vampire. I am a daywalker. Once upon a time I went to long without blood, during the times I was being tortured, and was injected with some human genes, along with werewolf genes. Those were the days when I was slightly crazy, yet in many ways some would say I am still a little crazy.

My eyes are wicked. I can see farther then the average person or animal. I can taste emotions on the back of my tongue like the sweet sensation of blood. I can read people like a –

-"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am the Head Girl. Professor Dumbledore told me we were having someone new and that I should show you around."

I am clearly thinking too much because I am now standing in the middle of the Common room, when I was last standing just outside of it. This girl in front of me, who has bushy/curly hair and pout lips, was standing there with her hand reached toward me. I am not in the mood for conversation.

I look into her warm brown eyes. She is getting nervous under my stare. I stare her down for what felt like eternity, turned and walked up the stairs past several people. I can find my own way to my own bed. Damn humans.

…to be continued.

X

Please leave a review! So this is my first real time doing a novel length story. Some things about it you should know,

This will contain SLASH.

It's my first time trying so go along with it!

Comments are always nice.

I tend to forget stuff, so I will do my best.

Yeah I know it's really short. If I get good reviews saying you liked it so far I will def add more chapters and make then lonfer! Also, School just started so everything will be a little tight.

-Meghan

P.S I need a BETA! If you would like to be one please email me at and I will help you with anything! 


End file.
